Did you mean real coffee or?
by lokiatbakerstreet
Summary: Sherlock and Molly finally "have coffee" together


"Finally. Why did it take you so long to get coffee, Molly? It shouldn't take you longer than 4 minutes, you only have to -"

"Sorry, I don't have coffee for you. And I'm afraid, I'm not Molly either."

She arrived just in time, the detective was already examining the stranger from head to toe. "Sherlock, please stop deducing everything out of him. People don't like that, it's scary. No, I don't want to say you are scary but... well, you are sometimes. I warned Daniel already. So, we just tell you what you want to know, okay? Here's your coffee." She placed a cup between the petri dishes on the table and stepped back to grab the stranger's hand. But before she had a chance to talk, Sherlock started to recite his results: "You and this man... Daniel? Yes, Daniel was the name...you are obviously dating. He is here to pick you up for dinner, it's most probably your third date, reasoned by the lingerie you are wearing - you should make sure you buttoned your blouse right next time – it shows that you expect to happen more this evening. But let me tell you right now, it isn't going to happen anything like that today."

Molly buried her head in Daniel's shoulder in embarrassment, she was sure he would know they were dating immediately but that he even realised she hoped for sex tonight, and said it out loud, was the most shameful moment of her life. He always had to say these nasty things, always. Luckily, this time Daniel was with her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and scowled at Sherlock. "It is surely not your decision what is going to happen tonight.". "It actually is.", Sherlock added absentmindedly, focused on the microscope again, "Molly, I need you here until this case is solved, we don't want the murderer to kill again, do we?"

"Sherlock, please...", Molly escaped from Daniel's embrace without letting go off his hand. Sherlock eyed every single of her movements; even more intensively as he normally does, she suddenly noticed. But Daniel, being the perfect gentleman, just said: "It's okay, sweetheart. We will make up for it later. I don't want to be the reason for a murder, you know?" and laughed a little, than kissed her forehead softly and prepared to leave. Molly loved him so much already. He was understanding, lovely, tenderly – in short he was everything Sherlock would never be and Molly wanted nothing more than to leave with him now.

When Daniel was about to close the door behind him, Sherlock waved him goodbye. "And you don't have to call her again, David! It won't work anyway, Molly needs somebody who – What? Why are you glaring at me like that, Molly?" He had embarrassed her before, more than once, and even worse than today. But now he might have ruined the relationship to the best boyfriend she ever had. Molly couldn't even be angry on him anymore. He wouldn't understand what he did wrong, he never did and he will never learn it. She started shaking and her eyes filled with tears as she thought about Daniel not calling her again. "You, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, are a monster."

Molly turned around and walked out of the lab, sobbing uncontrollably and wiping away the tears with her lab coat sleeve. "No, Molly! I didn't wanted you to stay so that you can disappear in the stockrooms. Come back.", Sherlock shouted and Molly stopped but didn't turn around. "You are a monster and I'm going to leave now and I'll try to apologize to Daniel. And if he accepts the apology, I'll give him the best sex he ever had. Because he's the best boyfriend I ever had and I love him and he deserves it. Yes, I'm wearing nice lingerie, I might even wear suitable stockings but guess what? I'm wearing them for him and not for you this time. Not everything I do is supposed to please you and to help you solve your fucking cases!" She was breathing heavily now, tears running down her cheeks. And she still hadn't turned around to face Sherlock. He cautiously placed a hand on her back. "Molly, you're not here to help me solve my fucking case, I already know it was the husband of the victim. Easy one. You are still here because you are going to have dinner with ME now.", and turning her around but unable to look at her face for the first time she could remember, he added regretfully: "I'm sorry. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have said. I hope you can forgive me." She stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"What?"

* * *

Molly considered if she had ever seen Sherlock eating before while she watched him finishing his plate of pasta. When he was done, he looked up and smiled at her. "That was really good. Did you like your meal, too?" This couldn't be real. In a restaurant – on a date! - with Sherlock Holmes, and he even tried to be friendly. She was actually contemplating if she might be in a coma and all this was just a dream. Things like that can happen fast, some strange bacteria in the morgue, falling down the stairs, a consulting detective in a bad mood...

Sherlock touched the hand she had placed on the table hesitantly with his fingertips. She stared at his hand on her own, his long fingers between hers; her heart beat a little faster and she felt a little warmer. "Molly?" She looked into his eyes again, his wonderful eyes and felt like she might collapse any moment. "Yes.. yes! I liked it, a lot... the food, of course. It was delicious. Sherlock, listen. I'm not quite sure what we are doing here. I mean, is this a work meeting, or...". "Molly. Your pupils are dilated, you're breathing faster, your pulse is rising – you know what this is. You just want me to say it, right? It's a date.". "But, why Sherlock? And why now?" He broke the eye contact again and looked down on his empty plate. "You know, seeing you with Daniel..., Molly I always... always saw you as a - friend. No, not just a friend, a part of my life. An important one. I took it for granted that you would always be around. But seeing you with Daniel showed me that I was wrong and that I couldn't always have you just for myself. Not unless... Molly, I don't want to loose you to this idiot."

They said nothing for a while, avoiding each others eyes. This was so not Sherlock. Or perhaps this was the first time it was really him. He payed for both of them and helped Molly into her coat like a gentleman. Out on the street, he broke the silence. "I didn't wanted to... I shouldn't have said all that. Forget it. It doesn't matter. Thanks for the nice evening." And he turned around to walk down the dark street alone. But Molly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No. I won't forget.", she raised herself on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Would you... would you like to have coffee? I mean now, with me. In my flat."

* * *

Sherlock stood in Molly's living room, uncertain of what was going to happen, and waited for her while she was in the bathroom. "Molly, when you asked me if I'd like to have coffee... did you mean real coffee or..." The bathroom door swung open. "Sex." Her hair was down now, the lipstick refreshed and her clothes were abandoned on the floor. In only a black satin bra, lace knickers and black silk stockings she approached and opened Sherlock's suit jacket. "I meant sex, Sherlock."

With a rough movement she pulled the jacket off his shoulders. This was it, the moment she had waited for. Molly took Sherlock's hands gently and placed them around her waist, then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Finally, he understood and pulled her closer. While she unbuttoned his shirt, he began to place wet kiss down her neck. She moaned and when Sherlock began to nibble her earlobe she pushed her hips into his and pressed herself against his heated body. The shirt joined the jacket on the floor.

Sherlock took a step forward and forced Molly to get down on the sofa, opened his belt and let his pants fall down together with his briefs. He lowered his body over hers, her hips between his knees and his hands caressing her bosom. It was so much better than she could have ever imagined it... she absorbed every inch of his naked skin and how smooth it felt under her fingertips when she stroke his bare chest... but this was real, for once it was real.

Suddenly, she panicked and flinched from his kisses. "Sherlock, stop it, please. Listen to me." Their faces were so near their noses touched. He stopped moving and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to do this", she continued, "unless you really want it. I'll always, always be there if you need me, no matter if I have a boyfriend, a husband, children... you don't have to be scared to lose me. You never will, trust me." Sherlock kissed her softly, then pressed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear: "You should trust me, Molly. I want it. I want you, now." She smiled and took a deep breath, then put her knickers down and opened her legs "Then give it to me!".

He kissed her passionately again and finally entered her slowly, cautiously at first but when she answered with a little noise of pleasure he pushed in deeper and followed the motions of her hips with his own while they became faster and faster. Her breathing grew heavier, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She couldn't see how Sherlock looked at her with all the love he had to give in his eyes. They reached the top of their arousal at the same time and both of them hold their breathes. They looked into each others eyes. Just for this second there was nothing else in the world, no Daniel, no murderers, not even any other sound than their own heavy breathing and the rapid beating of their hearts.

They collapsed on the sofa, curled into each other, unable to move, still naked and sweat soaked. Before they fell asleep just like that Sherlock whispered nearly inaudibly: "I love you, Molly Hooper."

* * *

what happened there? :D let me know if you liked it ;)

_(I'm not so sure about that last part, it's the first time I did something like that. Just ignore it if it's intolerable) _


End file.
